The Lost Tribe
Morning had struck the village hidden in the leaves meaning its inhabitants were off doing whatever it is they pleased. The weekend was a time for relaxation --this was especially true for Lady Hokage. She was now sweeping the dust from one of her large bookshelves back at the Hokage's mansion, draped in a tight fitted apron that stuck to her skin like a sticker. As such, it thoroughly revealed her busty physique, save for her rear end, which had been protected by a measly pair of black shorts; her hair had been tied into an elongated ponytail that flowed down her back, and for once, her sharingan had been deactivated. Her attire suggested obvious comfort, though the fact that she found herself cleaning the mansion as opposed to having one the maids attend to such matters was intriguing. In truth, even of her days off, Sayuri needed to busy herself with some form of work. It was beyond her to be lazy; she thoroughly believed in the values of hard work, no matter how minimal it may have appeared to be. A small yawn could be heard behind the woman. This yawn belonged to none other than her son, Yasaki, who had just awoken from a beautiful sleep with dreams of being titled Hokage. Sayuri would soon feel arms wrapping around her waist, the sensation would be warm. "Good morning, Mom" the boy uttered with a soft voice. In that moment, Yasaki smiled. He loved the mornings where he and his mother could just be alone and converse for hours on end. "Mom, let's talk, like we always do!" the boy suggested eagerly. Sayuri turned her head around to look behind herself, raising an eyebrow as she did. It was awkward to be held by anyone other than her husband when she was hardly dressed, though this time around, she made nothing of it. Yasaki seemed to be quite enthusiastic about whatever it was that was on his mind, and it would be up to her to free him of it. Greeting him with a warm smile, she dug her fingers into his hair, running it to the back of his scalp. "Oh, Yasaki! Good morning to you as well," She began, caressing the backside of his head, adorning it with motherly love. "I suppose I have nothing better to do at the moment, so why not?" Freeing herself of his sluggish grip, Sayuri made for the couch. As she lowered herself onto the soft cushion, her large breasts shook frenetically, though came to a sudden stop as she crossed her right leg tightly over her left, balancing the thickness of her flesh over her delicate flesh. The entire sequence made her yawn, to which she responded to with the gentle flutter of her hand; with the same hand, she then patted the cushion beside her, indicating for her son to join her. "Come, tell me what's on your mind." The boy smiled as his mother ran her fingers through his light blonde hair. As his mother walked over to the couch, he did the same, taking the spot beside her. "Alright, so lately, I've been thinking about the Uchiha Clan. Who exactly are they? and about those freaky eyes, will I get them too? Seems a little scary." The boy ranted, the questions filling up the room they were in quickly. "The Uchiha...?" Sayuri looked towards her son with utter confusion. In the past, it would have been strictly taboo to utter such a name within the hidden leaf; however, without a hint of their lineage within the ranks of the village following their demise, the name had grown extinct. In fact, even Sayuri herself did not formally acknowledge herself as an Uchiha, but rather by the surname of her father, "Senju". Her former ally, Raido X, also preferred not to refer to himself by such a title, and the same could be said for her brother, Seigetsu Senju. The name itself was an accursed word. However, in the secrecy of the Hokage's mansion, they may have been able to speak of it without any consequences. "The Uchiha," Sayuri repeated, closing her eyes and laying her head against the headrest. She then folded her arms, pressing them against her enormous jugs which almost broke free through the collar of her tight fitted apron. "I'm not sure how you came to know about such a thing, but I can answer whatever questions you may have. But realize, whatever goes on within this room, stays within this room, alright? This is something you can't even talk about in front of your father." The room inhabited by the two was mostly filled with large bookshelves, aside from a couch and table in the center. The walls themselves were hidden due to the bookshelves; the only exception was the west wall, which had been replaced by a large glass sliding door. The sun's rays stormed through that particular side, establishing a joyful setting for a rather horrific topic. "For starters," Sayuri continued, her head suddenly rising from its earlier rested position. She turned her neck to face her son slowly, before her eyes suddenly opened, revealing the ancient crimson eyes of the Uchiha, complete with three tomoe. "This is our power." Yasaki jumped because of the sheer intensity of the crimson eyes, they shined with a scarlet glow. Taking four seconds to recollect himself, Yasaki leaned closer, carefully inspecting them. "The Sharingan. They're beautiful, almost hypnotizing in a way. Dad doesn't know about this?" He questioned quietly, hoping his words would not travel outside to whomever may be watching or listening. "What can it do? I heard that it can make people go to sleep, is that true?" Yasaki continued to throw questions her way. The son's curiosity was surely sparked now. The boy's concerns were not entirely far-fetched, as almost immediately after he had concluded his speech, a man appeared behind the sliding door, his hands and face pressed against the glass. His eyes had been overtaken by the figure of hearts as a result of seeing the hokage in such a skimpy outfit. Looking down at herself, Sayuri finally realized just how much she had been showing; due to pressing her arms against herself, her inflated melons had almost leaped out of her apron. With so much as a glance, Sayuri exposed her sharingan to the outsider, causing him to fall over into a deep coma. "Yes, they can put people to sleep... among other things." Shaking off the momentary distraction, she reverted her attention towards Yasaki. "He is one of the few who does," Sayuri stated, referring to Kanatoko and responding to Yasaki's earlier question. "I was quite known for its usage back in the day, actually. Though, now I tend to use it less often --only when it is extremely necessary." "Why don't you use it often? Seems like a decent weapon to have, don't you think? You probably protected a lot of people with those eyes, haven't you?" Yasaki continued to ask questions about the Sharingan, the deadly eyes of the Uchiha Clan. "And how do you get them?" he asked curiously, observing the three tomoe of located in the eye. As he peered into them, Yasaki would soon begin to hallucinate --this was the result of looking into the forsaken eyes of Uchiha Sayuri. However, as his mother, she was able to choose what sort of illusion she was placing him within. In this particular instance, she allowed him a sneak upon an earlier event that had taken place many years before he even came into existence; this was the formidable power of the sharingan that allowed the wielder to showcase his or her past to those they deemed worthy enough. An image of a younger Sayuri came into view; her identity was concealed by a hood, and before her, a large platoon of soldiers stood ready for war. Singlehandedly, she confronted the flood of warriors, inch by inch forcing them to collapse through the utilization of only her fists. A voice boomed in the background, belonging to the current day Sayuri. "These eyes allow the user to see movements in greater detail; I guess you can even say in slow motion. If it were not for such an ability, I may have lost my life in this very instance."